Skythan - The Singer
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: Ethan is a quite popular singer along with his band. He specializes in singing songs by other artists as he isn't very good at making his own. He can change his voice perfectly and can woo any girl with his beautiful singing. When something happens Ethan runs away, changes his appearance and finds a new school, where he finds his new best friend, or more?
1. Chapter 1

My voice range throughout the field as I sang the last line of the song, "...tired of being what you want me to be." I always liked Linkin Park's Numb so being able to be here and sing it for everyone felt great. While it lasted. Everyone burst into loud clapping and cheers as I waved and announced the next time I'd be performing and where with my practiced voice. Me and my band packed up the remaining equipment and lugged it into the van.

"Hey Ethan!" My twin brother called from the van. I walked around to the passenger door and sat next to him. "Sup Ty?"

"You were awesome tonight! Do you think I could join you next time?" I nodded with a faint smile on my face and put my seatbelt on. After everyone was in the van we drove off to our cabin. It was a pretty nice and cozy place in a forest no one bothered to go into. As we drove up the barely visible path I spotted the building and unbuckled myself before the car even stopped. "Hey! Your supposed to do that AFTER the car stops Ethan!" My brother lectured. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I chuckled and hopped out after we parked and helped the guys bring the gear into the cabin.

It was pretty big for a cabin and couldn't really be considered a cabin with how big and detailed it was but that's what we called it. We all sat down in front of the unlit fireplace on the big leather couches and watched the tv mounted on the wall. "So Ethan, what are you singing next time?" I thought for a moment and considered it. I still had 2 weeks to plan it out but I wasn't worried. "I dunno, probably some more Linkin Park and maybe try out some dubstep music." Zane, the person who asked the question, sat back and looked deep in thought.

"I've always wondered, how do you change your voice like that, I mean you can even sound like a girl! You also do an amazing electronic voice without a machine of some sort to help." I shrugged and replied with a simple, "I dunno, I've always been able to just, do it."

Ty must've heard us and spoke up. "We've both always been able to, some weird little talent we share. I'm just not as good at it." He grinned and turned back to the tv. "Oh, you can do it Ty?" The other Zane asked. Yes, we have 2, they're twin brothers as well but the second one's name is spelled as Xayne. Ty nodded enthusiastically and faced us again. "Can you show us?" Now everyone was facing us, Zane, Xayne, and Alec. "Sure, but I'm better at the electronic voice somehow despite my deep voice."

"Oh, so can you do a Nightcore?" Me and Ty nodded and looked at each other. "How 'bout we do one together? Take turns with sentences?" I nodded and grinned slightly, standing up. Ty got up next to me and turned off the tv then searched his phone for a song. "How about this one? It's not really electronic but I can show you that I can change my voice!" Ty offered and showed me the screen. I nodded, stilling grinning. _Glad you came._

Ty set up the background music to one of the speakers and beckoned for me to come over. Ty started first when the music came on. **(I'm gonna put a line break and an initial everytime they switch who's singing, ok)**

_T-"The sun goes down, the stars come out."_

_E-"And all that counts is here and now."_

_T-"My universe will never be the same."_

T & E-_"I'm glad you came."_

_T- "You cast a spell on me."_

_E- "Spell on me."_

_T- "You hit me like the sky fell on me."_

_E- "Fell on me."_

_T- "And I decided you look well on me."_

_E- "Well on me."_

_T- "So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me."_

_E- "Turn the lights out now."_

_T- "Now I'll take you by the hand."_

_E- "Hand you another drink."_

_T- "Drink it if you can."_

_E- "Can you spend a little time."_

_T- "Time is slipping away."_

_E- "Away from us so stay."_

_T- "Stay with me I can make."_

_E- "Make you glad you came."_

_T & E- "The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came."_

We sang the rest of the song, eyes closed and arms enter twined. When we finished and opened our eyes we saw the band just staring at us. I also noticed our arms and became confused. "When did that happen?" Ty looked down as well and gave me a shrug, moving our arms away from each other. The band just seemed shocked and I snapped my fingers in front of the twins face while Ty did the same to Alec. They blinked and said in awe, "Wow, you sounded amazing." Alec nodded and looked at me and Ty. "I know Ethan sounds brilliant on his own but when you guys both sing just, holy shit." We chuckled and put away the speakers.

"Well thanks." Me and Ty said at the same time before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. After receiving some confused looks, we calmed down and checked the time. 12:32. "Better get some sleep." I announced and headed to my room upstairs. Yes, upstairs. I told you this cabin wasn't really like a cabin. Ty followed and turned to the right to his, screaming a quite loud, "GOODNIGHT!"

I entered my room to the left and sat on my bed sighing. It feels great, getting lost in the music while singing and being around friends but as soon as I'm alone I feel the sadness crawl back. I'm pretty sure Ty could feel it as well with our weird 'twin link' thing. Yes, those exist. Sheesh, quit being so questioning. Who the hell am I talking to? I walked to the bathroom connected to my room and looked in the mirror. I had dyed my ash colored hair a nice black and my red eyes were covered by blue contacts so people wouldn't question them. I mean, ash, almost silver colored hair and red eyes that are both natural? Yeah, no.

Ty had natural reddish-brown hair but red eyes as well so he covers them with blue contacts as well. We were almost identical in features, the same hairstyle only mine covered my right and his the left. We had the same soft featured face, feminine figure and mostly blank face. People who don't know us usually look at us and think were serious and grumpy people judging from our normal face but were quite the opposite, Ty more so than me. I'm a little more reserved than him, keeping to the side and being quiet.

I took my contacts out and rubbed my eyes before retreating to my room. Along with those things I have to try and hide a few things including me being bi, my ever growing crush on Xayne, and the old scars on my wrists that are hidden mostly by my long black fingerless gloves. Those were from past relationship fails before I started singing. Luckily no one knew, except for Ty who sat with me while I would cry in his arms. I may be more mature and responsible but Ty was the one who would be strong through hard things and be there to comfort me.

I undid the strings on my gloves and slid them off, seeing pale little lines running across my wrist. I looked away and continued stripping myself of my clothes then putting my pajamas on and slipping into my bed. I yawned and closed my eyes. _'I gotta think of some songs for next show.'_ Was my last thought before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Song used - watch?v=FfHpRe…_

_~ Time skip of 2 weeks CUZ I CAN AND IM TIRED ~_

It was time to head out to the next 'concert' I guess you could call it. I decided that it was going to be a request night. Hopefully we'd get good ones, nothing like JB I hope.

Me and Ty finished hauling our equipment in and got in the van, the others already done. I sat next to Ty and Xayne in the back, poking Xayne in the arm as I sate down. He grumbled and poked me back, turning away with a huff. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes, trying to catch a little more sleep. I eventually nodded off and woke to Xayne pushing me off him. I had fallen on his arm in my sleep. I got off him with a slight blush and leaned away.

"We're here!" Alec yelled, who was driving this time. I leaped up as we parked, uncharacteristically excited. I loved request night as our fans usually picked songs we liked or they just picked interesting ones that got a good laugh. Everyone stared at me confused but I just grinned back and lugged my equipment out. They followed suit and we got it on the stage, setting it up.

After we were done Ty tapped my shoulder and pointed to the full crowd. I grinned again and took the mic. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of eyes stared at me and I grinned more. "Alright! So since we're all lazy and we haven't done this in a while, we're doing request night!" I announced as people cheered. "Okay, hmmm." I said while scanning the crowd. I spotted a girl near the front with a shirt of me on it, me in a dark room with a spotlight on me as I sang into a mic, wisps of dark red surrounding me. I loved that design. She had bright red hair and hopeful blue eyes.

"You!" I yelled, pointed at her. She gestured at herself excitedly and I nodded. She grinned and ran up, jumping on the stage. She came over and whispered a song in my ear. I grinned and chuckled, nodding at her. She grinned back and leaped off the stage, going back to her original spot. I whispered the name to the other guys and they laughed, nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay, how many of you listen to Nine Inch Nails?" I questioned into the mic, earning a lot of confirmative yells in return.

"Well, this lovely lady here," I pointed to the girl, "Has requested a little 'Closer'!" A bunch of cheers sounded out, mostly from girls and some guys laughed. I knew why, the lyrics of this song were just, oh my god, these girls I swear. I shook my head with an amused grin and replayed the lyrics in my head, remembering them.

I grabbed the mic again, Zane sitting at the drums, Xayne at his keyboard, Alec grasping his bass guitar as Ty held his guitar, mic in front of him. The fans knew my brother from some fan meets but didn't know his talent, they were in for a surprise. Ty walked up next to me, forgetting his mic in favor of sharing mine. Many whispers and mutters were heard from the crowd, most likely about Ty.

I grinned again, letting go of the mic so Ty could get close enough. Zane started up with the drums as I sent a nod in his direction. (Btw, some people might not like these lyrics so BE WARNED. I LOVE THIS SONG AND WANTED TO USE IT, PLUS I THOUGHT HIS FANS WOULD BE PERVERTED ENOUGHT TO REQUEST IT, PLUS ITS ACTUALLY KINDA ROMANTIC BUT STILL PERVERTED)

"You let me violate you." I started out and some girls blushed up front, I almost laughed.

"You let me desecrate you." I continued while glancing at Ty for a moment, him nodding back. We kinda had this weird link thingy, it was odd but he somehow knew when to start singing as well.

"You let me penetrate you." My voice was adjusted so it was like a whisper and a few girls blushed again, including a few guys.

"You let me complicate you."

"Help me." My voice got a little louder and Ty got closer to the mic.

"I broke apart my insides." Ty sang, a little louder than me to fit the song.

"Help me." I said again.

"I've got no soul to sell." Ty kept going, a smile pricking at the corner of his mouth.

"Help me."

"The only thing that works for me." Ty's voice was scarily close to the actual songs but it was no surprise to me or our band. Maybe to the audience though but they shouldn't seeing as how I can make my voice that way as well.

"Help me get away from myself." He continued, a few girls grinning at him. I smiled a little but focused back on the song.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal." I sang, voice still pretty low. Girls once again blushed and leaned forward.

The other instruments picked up after my line.

"I wanna feel you from the inside." Ty sang next, smirking down at the crowd.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal." I repeated, a tad bit louder.

"My whole existence is flawed." Ty sang, still smirking a little.

"You get me closer to god." We both sang in a bit lower voices so it would combine and make it the right volume. (I think the next part is a keyboard and if it isn't, bare with me, im not a musician XD)

Xayne started up on his keyboard, me and Ty moving to the beat a little.

I started up again with, "You can have my isolation." My voice louder now.

"You can have the hate that it brings." Ty got closer to the mic as he sang.

"You can have my absence of faith." I got closer as well, me a mere few inches from Ty.

"You can have my everything." Ty sang back, seemingly enjoying this.

"Help me." I went back to saying.

"You tear down my reason." Ty stared down at a few girls and even a few guys as he sang.

"Help me."

"Its your sex I can smell." Of course, more girls blushed. Damn, Ty's good at this!

"Help me."

"You make me perfect." Ty's voice got higher at the end, higher than a man with such a deep voice should be able to do.

"Help me become somebody else." He continued.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal." We both said, staring into a few peoples eyes with a smirk.

Ty somehow played while still leaning at an angle towards the mic.

"I wanna feel you from the inside." We continued saying at the same time.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal!" We got louder, still staring at a few fans.

"My whole existence is flawed."

"You," I started with Ty immediately following with, "Get me."

We both sang, "Closer to god."

We stepped back as the guys played. Xayne was moving quickly to get all the sounds in but managed to keep up without breaking a sweat and was even grinning.

Ty sang the next few lines while I danced a little next to him. "Through every forest."

"Above the trees."

"Within my stomach."

"Scraped off my knees."

"I drink the honey."

"Inside your hive."

"You are the reason."

"I stay alive."

Ty backed away a little with a grin. After a little bit Ty started playing again and was swaying around to the beat. We of course, both loved this song.

The song started ending off with Xayne playing his keyboard and I loved the way it sounded. The song stopped and the crowd cheered loudly. I grinned and started on the next request.

After around 2 hours of requests and being a bit silly on stage the show was over and we were packing up our equipment. Me and Xayne were last to be putting stuff in and as he was about to get in the van, I grabbed his shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" I hesitantly asked while pointing a little farther from a the van. He nodded and shut the door, yelling we'd be there in a minute.

"What's up?" He asked, hands in his pockets. I bit my lip and looked down. "Xayne, I think I like you..." I muttered while still looking down. "What!? Your gay!?" He yelled and I looked up to see him staring at me disgusted. "Eww, no, I don't swing that way dude! I'd never be with you, fag!" I stared at him, tears gathering in my eyes. I expected rejection but not this. I had no idea he was a homophobe.

"Yeah, well fuck you Xayne. Fuck you and every other guy I've ever liked. I'm done." I spun around walked past the van, Ty getting out and yelling for me. "Ethan!?Where are you going!? ETHAN!" I ignored him and started running down the road, not caring if I was in the middle of it. I ran for at least an hour and finally slowed down to catch my breath.

I gasped for air as I collapsed on the side of the road. I stayed there, crumpled up on the grassy ground. I half expected to see the van driving up, Ty hurrying to me but there was nothing. Not even another car passed. I looked around, getting up. I had no idea where I was and it was like 11:30 when I ran off.

I sighed and sat back down. I was tired of this, being rejected and thrown away. Whether it was immediately or some time after we've been together. Its happened too many times, at least 7 or 8 times.

My eyes started to itch and I took out my contacts, angrily throwing them on the road. I watched as the only car that showed up the entire time I was running went by, crushing the lens. I didn't even care at this point, I wasn't going to need them anymore anyway. I ran a hand through my hair and started walking back the way I came.

I was walking for around 2 hours since I walked instead of ran and eventually came across the field where the stage still sat. The van was no longer there and I started to panic a little. I was stranded out here with no way back besides walking. "Shit." I muttered while pacing around, biting my lip.

Not even Ty was here but I guessed the band made him leave. I knew he wouldn't leave me out here. I sighed again and looked at the road. I'm pretty sure there was a town about a mile down the road so I started walking again. After some time, I mean it was a mile on foot, I eventually saw a sign. Behind the sign was a gas station and a Denny's. I entered the gas station, checking to make sure I had my wallet like I always did. It was and I sighed in relief. At least one good thing was going for me.

I approached the cashier and tapped the counter. She turned around and stared at me, smiling. "Yes?"

"Umm, is there a bus station nearby? One that can take me to -Insert town name here-?" She nodded and started writing something down on a paper. "Here you go." She handed me the paper and I read it. It was directions to a bus station that she said was a few minutes away on the paper. I gave her a smile and said, "Thanks!" before rushing out.

I was about to keep going when my stomach growled. We had planned on eating after we got back but that wasn't going to happen. I reluctantly stepped into the Denny's and a bored looking lady brightened up and showed me to a table. "Finally! I was thinking I was going to be standing there all night!" She exclaimed with a smile, handing me a menu.

After ordering and having a small conversation with the waitress, who was named Amy, followed by eating, I headed back out. "Be careful!" Amy and the cook, who also talked a little bit with me, yelled. I smiled and nodded before checking the directions.

After finding what was actually a bus stop not station, I sighed and sat down. Surprisingly I got lucky and around 30 minutes later, a bus showed up. I thought I was gonna have to spend the night there! I got on and said my location. The guy said we'd be there in around 3 hours, since no other passengers were aboard, and said take a seat.

Along the way a guy who looked around his 30s got on and sat in the seat across from me. I ignored him and looked out the window. I tensed up when I felt the seat dip as the guy sat next to me. "Hey there cutie.~" He whispered in my ear and I turned to face him. "Wanna have some fun?~" He had a perverted smirk on his face and he rested a hand on my thigh.

_'Aww, hell no!' _

I smiled sweetly and rested my hand on his wrist which was on my thigh. "Fuck off." I said calmly before gripping his wrist tightly and twisting it. He gasped and yelped in pain as I twisted it more. He tried to pin me down as I let go and I growled. "Did I stutter, bitch?" I growled out before kneeing him in his groin and kicking him off. He wheezed in pain on the floor and I moved up to a front seat.

The pervert stayed in the back, far away from me and soon the bus slowed to a stop. "-Insert own name here-!" The bus driver yelled and I hopped off the bus. I looked around and noticed I was close to our house. I contemplated going back now or staying at a hotel for the night first. I decided I'd get my stuff now, sneaking in to do so, leaving a note for Ty, staying at a hotel tonight, then leaving.

I was going to a different town, washing the dye out of my hair and hopefully starting 'new'. I reached the house or 'cabin' around 20 minutes later. I snuck in through a window that led to my room. I grabbed a bag and stuffed everything in it I could, only leaving a few clothes and random crap I didn't need. I grabbed a piece of paper, scrawling a messy note on it for Ty. I snuck into his room and stuck it on his pillow. I left the room but not before giving Ty a kiss on the head and a sad smile as he slept.

I jumped back out my window and ran to the nearest hotel, which was 25 minutes away. I got there and used my rather large amount of money to get a room. I unlocked the door and plopped my bag next to the bed. I turned on the TV and flopped on the comfy bed. I soon passed out from exhaustion and how late it was.

Yay, that was pretty long in my standards XD Hope you guys enjoyed and yes, SKY SHALL BE HERE SOON, DONT WORRY!


End file.
